Vlad Masters
Vladimir Silver Masters also known as Vlad Masters, or Vlad Plasmius, is a Villain in 5 Years Later. He first appeared in Chapter 2: The Lonely Ghost. He is a Half-Human/Half-Ghost from the planet Earth in the Danny Phantom Universe. Appearance In Human form, due to a result of being infused with the ecto-acne, Vlad has had silver hair since the age of 22 and typically keeps it long. His eyes were blue but had turned black, with a thick outline around them, in both human and ghost form. He wears a black suit with a red handkerchief in his left breast pocket, and a matching red bolo tie. In his Ghost form, Vlad is much more muscular and has sky blue skin with pointed fangs. His eyes turn a glowing red, with no pupils. His hair is wild and tall, and now black with a silver stripe in the middle. He also has a black goatee. He wears a white and uniform with black gloves and boots, and golden buttons and belt buckle. Lastly, he has high collar cape connected around his neck that is white on the outside and red on the inside. In his new suit, Vlad wears a muted-brick red, black, and white bodysuit. He has black and golden boots and gloves. His gloves sport a small red triangle on them. He also has a black belt with the letter 'V' colored in gold. On his suit, there is a white stripe which comes up from his abdomen to his shoulders, forming a red 'V' across his chest. The 'V' turns purple when his Ecto-Cape is activated. Vlad's Desert Wear.png|Vlad's Desert Wear Space Nomad (Human).png|Space Nomad (Human) Space Nomad (Ghost).png|Space Nomad (Ghost) Vlad Human Form.png|43 y/o Vlad Vlad 22 yo.png|22 y/o Vlad Vlad 22 yo Recovering.png|22 y/o Vlad Recovering From Ecto-Acne Vlad Shadow.png|Vlad's Shadow Old Vlad.png|Vlad's Original Outfit Personality When Vlad returned from space, he seemed to be fed up with life. It seemed he didn't want to fight or join anyone, and just wanted to live his life as he did. All of this changed, after he obtained his youth and strength once more. His will to live was replenished, and he immediately seemed to be much more villainous. Abilities *'Hybrid Physiology-' After being exposed to the Ghost Zone's energy through an unsteady Ghost Portal, Vlad developed ecto-acne, which eventually mutated him into a ghost/human hybrid, granting him Ghost powers. **'Intangibility- '''Vlad has the ability to phase through solid objects. **'Invisibility- Vlad has the ability to turn invisible. **'Flight- '''Vlad has the ability to fly. **'Overshadowing- 'Vlad can overshadow people, controlling people's actions. **'Ecto-Energy powers-''' *** 'Ghost Ray- '''Vlad can shoot out his ecto-energy in a form of a blast. *** '''Energy Strike- '''Vlad can channel ecto-energy through his fists to enhance his strength. *** '''Ghost Shield- '''Vlad can use his ecto-energy to make a shield that can block or deflect attacks. *** '''Ecto-Energy Constructs- '''Vlad can turn his ecto-energy into solid objects. *** '''Ecto-Energy Absorption/Redirection-' Vlad can absorb the ecto-energy of other ghosts and redirect it back at them. *** 'Ghost Stinger- '''Vlad can send out his ecto-energy in the form of electricity. *** '''Ghost Tornado- '''Vlad can spin himself at high speeds to create a tornado which can additionally generate gusts of wind and deflect incoming attacks. *** '''Ghostly Wail-' Vlad can emit his ecto-energy through his vocal cords and create a sound wave to knockdown/knock out opponents. *** 'Ecto Cape- '''Vlad can create a cape made of ecto-energy for him to wear. *** '''Atmokinesis- '''Vlad has the ability to control the Earth's weather. **'Duplication- 'Vlad can spit his body into duplicates of himself. **'Spectral Body Manipulation- 'Vlad can contort his body shape or form he desires. *'Shadow-''' Vlad can project one of his clones as a shadow that can phase through objects and energy which he cannot. Weaknesses * 'Anti-Ghost Weapons-' In Vlad’s ghost form, the anti-ghost weapons make him vulnerable. Some knock him unconscious, leading him to revert back to his human form. Others just limit his abilities or remove them. * '''Ecto-Ranium- '''Vlad is unable to touch substances made of Ecto-Ranium, which repels ghosts. * '''Blood Blossoms- 'If Vlad is in the presence of Blood Blossoms he will be rendered powerless and will undergo great pain. History Early Life and Ghost Portal Accident Vlad used to be lab partners with Jack and Maddie Fenton when he was 22 years old. One day Jack tested his Ghost Portal right in front of Vlad's face. The resulting blast of Ecto-Energy infected Vlad with Ecto-acne, and infused his DNA with ghost DNA, turning him into a Half-Human/Half-Ghost. Vlad hated Jack Fenton ever since the accident. Obtaining his Ghost Costume Unlike Danny, Vlad's first outfit wasn't just an altered version of what he was wearing during his accident. Vlad's first outfit was given to him by a Ghostly Warlock during Vlad's early ventures to the Ghost Zone after first obtaining his powers. The outfit is a high-ranking uniform worn long ago by a secret society of monks that would worship spirits in hopes of obtaining magical abilities. The tribe has been extinct for at least a century (maybe more), with a good chunk of its members currently residing in the Ghost Zone. Vlad came across the cult and trained with them for years, learning about his powers and the culture of the Ghost Zone. After "graduating" from learning the ways of the spirit worshipers, he was awarded these garbs to show his acceptance as one of them. But he was soon banished from ever returning to the part of the Ghost Zone where the Warlocks reside after word got out of Vlad's criminal actions over in the Human world. Vlad still thinks about his years of training with the Warlocks, and how peculiar their name was... The Eyes of Sojourn. Before 5 Years Later After the Disasteroid crisis, Vlad was hurtled into the void of space. Vlad survived because he was a Halfa, something neither he or Danny knew at the time would give them resistance to the Disasteroid. The Disasteroid kept pushing Vlad deep into space, where he was lost and isolated, aimlessly floating around trying to find his way home, slowly mastering his powers during the time. 5 Years Later In ''Chapter 1: Alienated (Page 56), he finally arrived at Earth after five years of floating in space. In Chapter 2: The Lonely Ghost (Page 7- 25), he arrives at his old mansion, where he joins Eon after promises of power. In Chapter 3: Reunion (Page 3- 50), he has a fight with Danny and Ben, which results in him being pinned down by Gravattack. Before Danny can ask him questions, Eon comes and freezes time, and the two go through a dimensional rift. In Chapter 4: The Fallen Gods (Page 9- 25), he and Eon meet up with Technus and Dr. Animo. After Eon tells his backstory and the next part of his plans, Technus gives Vlad a new costume because his old one was destroyed after the fight with Danny and Ben. In Chapter 6: Weightless (Page 7- 39), ''Vlad fought off Danny and Ben while Zim drained the power of a Dwarf Star. In [[Chapter 7: Fold|''Chapter 7: Fold]] (Page 20-29), Eon explains to Vlad why he asked for his help, saying that Vlad, being a part ghost, has tremendous powers that most ghosts (including Danny and Vlad) are not even aware of In ''Chapter 8: Risen'''' (Page 34-38)'', Vlad holds off Danny while the Godmaker continues to turn Eon into the ultimate being. And Beyond In the third Episode of And Beyond, Horas mentions Vlad's backstory and his relationship with Jack and his family. Appearances '''5 Years Later *''Chapter 1: Alienated'' (first appearance) *''Chapter 2: The Lonely Ghost'' *''Chapter 3: Reunion'' *''Chapter 4: The Fallen Gods'' *''Chapter 5: Oversight'' (mentioned) *''Chapter 6: Weightless'' *''Chapter 7: Fold'' *''Chapter 8: Risen'' And Beyond * Episode 3: The Ghost Zone Trivia *Vlad's name and appearance are a reference to and . *Vlad is a fan, once attempting to buy the team. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Danny Phantom Universe Category:Males Category:Ghosts